Sink or Swim
by Those Sea-Green Eyes
Summary: Annabeth Chase, already made a crazy decision: To go to Goode High School. If that wasn't crazy enough she is now trying out for Goode's swim team! That's right, daughter of Athena on a swim team. Poseidon won't 'accidentally' drown her to get back at her mother will he? But with Seaweed Brain by her side Annabeth thinks she can do anything. But in the end will she sink or swim?
1. Tryouts

**Hey, guys! I'm back with yet ANOTHER story! If you haven't already I'd love it if you checked out my other stories, there all PJO. **

**Anyway this is STORY (not one-shot) about Annabeth joining Goode's swimteam! It takes place AFTER the giant war.****Oh and just so you know every chapter will be during swim practice.**

**Hope you enjoy and I don't own PJO or THO, Rick Riordan does.**

**(Story is all in Annabeth's POV)**

* * *

**~Tryouts~**

I still can't believe I'm doing this, I mean signing up for the _swim _team when my mother is the enemy of a certain Sea God. I must be crazy.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" I hear the familiar voice of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He just so happens to be the son of the Sea God...don't ask how we got together.

"Seaweed Brain!" I tease, Percy grins kissing me sweetly before pulling away and heading towards the men's locker room.

"See you on the pool deck, Wise Girl!" he says before pushing open the locker door and disappearing inside. I have an Aphrodite grin on my face and I know _exactly_ why I signed up for Goode's swim team...to be with Percy.

"Annabeth, you coming?" I spin around.

I have only just joined Goode today and being the daughter of Athena I have already made some friends. The one calling me right now happened to be Harmony, she is also trying out for the swim team.

"Yeah!" I call back, shouldering my bag before walking over to Harmony. She smirks,

"_Lovebird_!" she teases. I just smile as we walk into the woman's locker room. I'm used to the teasing, I get plenty of it at Camp Half-Blood, especially from my friend, Clarrise. "Annabeth?" I look up,

"Huh?" I mumble. Harmony and a few of my other friends in the locker room laugh, "What?" I demand crossing my arms. Harmony rolls her eyes,

"You had that look on your face, again!" she says. I frown and she continues, "The: _I'm dreaming about Percy Jackson, _look" she explains. I blush as everyone erupts into laughter.

"I do _not_ have an: _I'm dreaming about Percy Jackson_, look!" I grumble, everyone laughs again and I can't help but smile because I _do_ have an I'm dreaming about Percy Jackson, look.

"Guys, look its Percy Jackson!" One of my other friends, Tess exclaims. I spin around fast, no one's there. "Made you look!" Tess teases, I cross my arms as everyone giggles.

"We'd better get ready! Percy _is_ actually out there," My other friend, Sarah says. My heart quickens at Percy's name and I nod agreement.

"Your right!" I state, Harmony and Tess roll their eyes.

"You just want to see Percy!"

* * *

I push open the locker room door and a blast of humid air hits me. I look around at Goode's pool, its a regular sized twenty five meter long pool with the usual starting blocks and bleacher area.

I instantly love it, simple is good.

My gaze travels around the room for a few more seconds before snapping over to Percy. My boyfriend is captain of the swim team, and since Goode's swim team doesn't have a coach Percy practically is the coach.

At the moment he's talking with a few freshman who look nervous. At their expressions the nervous feeling I felt earlier returns. I've never been the best swimmer, I'm not bad, but I'm not good.

Percy of course will make sure I get on the team, everyone knows that and its bugging me.

Ever since I started going to Goode (six hours ago) everyone's been giving me dirty looks and I've just been Percy's 'shadow.' As much as I love my Seaweed Brain I don't want to be his shadow, I want to be known as me. Annabeth Chase. Not Annabeth Chase, Percy's Girlfriend.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice breaks my thoughts and I look up, he's gesturing for me to go over to him. I sigh and make my way over to the son of Poseidon.

"Hey, Percy!" I say causally, Percy flashes me a smile before pointing at the two freshman.

"Annabeth, I'd like you to meet Robbie and James. They're both trying out for the swimteam," he says. I smile at the two boys who are obviously twins unsure what Percy wants me to do.

"Hi," I wave. The twins wave back and they instantly remind me of Connor and Travis Stoll. The two boys look uncomfortable, and still nervous. "You'll do great!" I promise, the twins visibly relax, nodding to Percy before rushing off.

"How do you do that? I've been trying to reassure them for days!" Percy complains, I punch him lightly in the arm and he grins leaning down to kiss my head lightly. As he's doing this I can't help but notice his abs..._dang_...I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Percy," I whisper. Percy looks at me his brow furrowing,

"What is it, Annabeth?" he asks now looking concerned. I take a deep breath, _come on Annabeth! You've replayed this conversation in your head loads of times! _I put my hand on my boyfriends, bare chest..._Oh Gods_...I quickly remove it.

"It's just, Percy...I...I don't want to be your shadow. I know this might sound stupid but...well I want to get onto the swim team because I am actually good, not because my boyfriends captain." I explain, to my surprise Percy laughs. "What?!" I demand, Percy kisses me.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, I won't interfere." he says, adding. "To much," I punch him lightly again. Percy rubs his arm, "Alright...at all." he mumbles, I smile.

"Good!" I say, before skipping off towards my friends who are just exiting the locker room.

"Why so happy?" Harmony asks, "Percy say something?" she teases. I punch her playfully, before explaining our conversation.

Once I'm done everyone stares at me, "Why, Annabeth? You had a free ticket!" Sarah whines. I nod,

"And I didn't take it!" I say happily. My friends just roll their eyes, but I can see their slightly happy about my decision since they don't have any 'tickets' they just have skill, and I have luck. Demigod luck.

"Annabeth! I almost forgot to tell you!" Tess suddenly exclaims, I frown.

"What?" I ask.

"You won't believe who's trying out for the swim team, its-" Tess starts only to get cut off by a large bang and squeal. My head snips around and I curse under my breath at the girl walking towards me.

Miranda Glane. Goode's head 'popular' slut. She's dressed in a frilly pink and white bikini that makes me want to hurl. "Annabella!" she storms towards me, I sigh crossing my arms.

"Its Anna_beth_." I remind her for the thirtieth time that day, Miranda rolls her eyes. "What do you want?" I try and sound nice but it comes out not so nice. Miranda sticks her head forward until she's nose to nose with me, and boy does her breath stink.

"Percy Jackson is _mine_! Everyone knows it! We've been dating for months!" she says flipping her black hair as though that makes her look so much cooler. I glance at my friends, they're each wearing an excellent poker face. I laugh and Miranda looks confused.

"Hey, Percy!" I call, Percy looks over from where he's talking with three of his friends. I hate to drag him away from his mortal friends but Miranda is a big _pain_. Percy spots Miranda and his gaze instantly darkens and he strolls over to me. Miranda watches him with a hungry expression.

"What is it?" Percy asks leaning down to kiss me, all my friends roll their eyes but they're smiling and sneaking glances at Miranda who is as red as Clarrise was after getting her head shoved in a toilet.

"Percy!" Miranda fakes a high voice, twirling a hand of her hair. Percy looks up, and Miranda continues. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my place after school," she says. Percy wraps his arms around me, kissing me again.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks, flashing me a grin before walking away. Miranda glares at me,

"He's still mine!" she says rushing after the son of Poseidon. Tess, Sarah and Harmony burst out laughing, I grin still a bit giddy.

"You _lovebirds_ showed her!" Sarah jokes, I smile though I'm eager to change the subject. I glance towards Percy and I realize he's beginning tryouts,

"Come on guys! Tryouts are starting!" I say and we rush over to where Percy is beginning his speech. I smile, _Percy's first ever speech and its about water, what a Seaweed Brain._

* * *

"Next, Tyler Bracken." Percy calls, a tall scrawny boy with red hair and freckles hops up onto the starting block. "Take your mark...GO!" Percy starts Tyler, the boy clumsily jumps off the block. _Perfect cannonball! _I think, my butterflies forming again in my stomach. _What if I do that? _I shake my head,

"I won't. I just won't" I murmur aloud. Tess and Harmony both made the swim team, along with surprisingly Miranda. I can tell Percy isn't happy about that, no one is, but the girls actually pretty good. Sarah and I still haven't gone yet, I'm next.

I turn my attention back towards the water, the boy, Tyler Bracken is splashing around in the water making a fool out of himself.

"He sucks," Harmony mumbles from beside me. I murmur agreement, "Though it is pretty cute!" Harmony adds. I pretend to choke, she elbows me. "Not funny! Besides you like Mr. Salty Lips!" she teases, its my turn to elbow her.

"Next, Annabeth Chase!" Percy says, I spin around the boy, Tyler Bracken is lying on the pool deck sides heaving. I grimace, i_t can't be that hard! _I think reassuringly before walking confidently onto the starting blocks. I glance at Percy, he mouths: _you sure? _I nod, he just shrugs. "Take your mark...GO!" Percy starts, blood roars in my ears and I dive from the starting block.

Water in gulfs me and I instantly feel strength course through me, the image of Percy appears in my mind. _I'm doing this for Seaweed Brain!_ I think before doing a few dolphin kicks and rising to the surface, I decide to do freestyle since its the most simple stroke.

_Was my dive good? Are my strokes good? _

Though's thoughts bubble in my mind as my arms begin to naturally do the front crawl. Before I know it I reach the end of the pool, I do a somewhat clumsy but good enough flip turn and continue the front crawl. Moments later my hand is hitting the edge of the pool,

_Done. _

I think happily, though I'm quite scared. I climb from the pool, Percy doesn't meet my eyes since he's starting the next kid.

"Take your mark...GO!" he shouts before turning to face me. His expression is simply awe and my heart sinks as I walk over to him.

"I was bad, wasn't I?" I say sadly, Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes widen and he gapes at me.

"Wise Girl are you kidding me? You were amazing!" he exclaims, its my turn to gape at him, and I do.

"I _was_?!" I find myself saying, Percy laughs picking me up by the waist and twirling me around.

"You were!" he murmurs, setting me down. I hug him, tears of joy running down my face. Now you might be thinking, she's over reacting but trust me I'm not.

"If I was good then I must have made it! Did I?" I ask, Percy grins pulling me closer to him he whispers.

"You would have made it anyway," I push him off teasingly. Percy kisses me again, "Of course you did, Wise Girl."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review with your thoughts and ideas for future chapters, I'm going to need them!**

**P.S I changed my username to: _Those Sea-Green Eyes _**


	2. Note

**UPDATE: **_11/26/13_

I have changed my user name from Dimes to: Those Sea Green Eyes

I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories and read and review them, it would be must appreciated and expect chapters for all of them coming out soon.

~Thanks~


End file.
